A Love that Knows No Bounds
by Kaibas Princess
Summary: Renji and Grimmjow Yaoi Pairing from Bleach, Includes a Lemon If you dont like dont Read, One Shot So Far Unless You All Want More . Lemon is a Smex scene and Yaoi is Boy/Boy or Man/ Man in this case now just to be clear, k now on with the show –


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters associated with this story they all come from the brilliant mind of Tite Kubo, ^-^ and besides if yah think I owned Bleach do you think I would be writing fan fiction… NO I would be living the high live with LOTS OF MONEY XD SO Yah now that that's outta the way enjoy the story. And Please Review **

_~A Love that Knows No Bounds~_

Renji was sitting on a bench just outside of the city limits, the lights of the lamp posts nearby illuminated his tattooed face and blood red eyes, he was waiting for someone that much was obvious, he was unsure when they would arrive so he sat patiently for 20 minute when it hit the 30 minute mark he started to get a bit restless and began tapping his foot on the cemented ground.

It then began to rain, he looked up at the sky and cursed silently, he hadn't brought his umbrella with him that day because he didn't think he would have needed it, he was clearly mistaken.

He continued to wait on the bench his clothes slowly getting wet in the process; Renji was wearing tight black jeans that fit his form perfectly, with a blue shirt that said Bad Boy on the Back, and a black bandana to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

Renji being Renji finally looked down at himself and realized his clothes were now soaked through and clinging to his skin, deciding his company was not going to arrive after all he began to slowly rise from the bench as he fully stood up, something was thrown at his feet, when he looked down a bouquet of his favourite flowers were laying on the ground infront of him.

"What the hell?!?" he screamed as he picked up the flowers and smelled them, reveling in the sultry sweet scent for while.

Renji then started to look around to find the source where these mysterious flowers had come from, he heard a seductive laugh from up above him, his eyes quickly scanned the location and then rested on the eyes of a man with teal blue hair sitting on the ledge of a building with his hand resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow sitting on his knee.

He had a big smile on his face the man's' eyes opened to reveal black eyes **(A/N: I think he has black, so sue ME)**, that were as dark as coal and penetrated your very soul, Renji was lost in the gaze so he was unaware when the other man swooped down and was now face to face with him.

"GRIMMJOW" Renji ground out as the arrancar licked his cheek.

"What, baby I didn't' keep you waiting too long now did I?" Grimmjow replied nonchalanty as he cupped Renji's Groin, who let out a groan in the process.

"N-No?" He replied with a hiss and anther moan as his arrancar began to fondle him through his jeans, and nibble on his ears. He let out a bit of a shiver and sneezed. Grimmjow looked up and smiled, ceased his fondling of the shorter man and asked "Are you cold Renji-kun?"

Renji turned his head to look at Grimmjow and was greeted with a ghost of a kiss; he nodded and was then carefully and surely picked up bridle style by Grimmjow.

"I can fix that" Grimmjow replied with a smirk and opened a portal to Hueco Mundo **A/N: (Dunno if i spelled that right?) **he quickly travelled the way to his house kicked the door opened, tossed off his shoes and hopped up the stairs two at a time, doing this all with Renji still in his arms. Renji had started to fall asleep by this time, so Grimmjow placed him on the bed, removed his soaking wet clothes, placed him in his boxers and pulled the covers up around him. Grimmjow smiled too himself, and thought "I am lucky" and walked out of the room, to busy himself with things and let his lover sleep.

Grimmjow thought back to the first day him and Renji consummated their relationship and smirked.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"_Oh Grimm, like that yes" Renji moaned as grimmjow placed his finger inside his entrance and began to move it from side to side and in and out, "Uh, uh, yes more" Renji hissed _

"_You like that baby" Grimmjow replied seductively and Renji nodded enthusiastically for him to continue, his fingers clenching in the sheets " well you'll love this" Grimmjow said with a smirk as he added another finger and began to Scissor them inside of Renji, who was almost to the edge, Grimmjow then began to pump Renji's member that was at full attention with his finger thrusts. _

_In and Out In and Out, and Up and Down Up and Down, was the Rhythm Grimmjow had set. Renji was bucking his hips, "P-Please…, G-Grimm take…. me, I want, y-you… inside, q-quit teasing… m-me" Renji pleaded as he wreathed in pleasure under Grimmjows ministrations. _

_Grimmjow stretched Renji for a few more minutes, making sure he was ready for him. When Grimmjow thought Renji was ready he placed himself at Renji's entrance, and pushed member inside Renji. Renji hissed from the intrusion of something bigger than his lovers fingers. "You Ok?" Grimmjow asked in concern_

"_Yes… just give me a minute" Renji replied through the pain/pleasure mixed. Grimmjow waited for the Go Ahead from Renji. "Ok… I'm Ready" _

_Grimmjow smiled and pulled out a bit and then slammed back in with full force making sure to hit Renji's Prostate. "Uh, Uh. Mmmm… Grimm yes, like that" Grimmjow complied and lifted Renji up so he was in a sitting position and then continued to push into him, with his thrusts getting increasingly faster. They were both on the brink. Grimmjow started to once again rub and pump Renjis penis, faster and in rhythm with his thrusts, until. _

"_YES, GOD!!! FUCK GRIMM I LOVE YOU!!!" Reni came with full force his hands clenching and clawing up and down Grimmjows back and his penis spurting his seed all over Grimmjows and his Chest. Renji collapsed onto Grimmjow breathing hard. _

_Grimmjow Came with Renji screaming his name and filling his lover with his seed. They collapsed together in the bed both breathing hard. Grimmjow kissing Renji's sweat covered brow while still inside him. Grimmjow slowly and carefully pull himself out of Renji, positioned the now exhausted Renji beside him and wrapped his arms around his lovers body. Where they both drifted off to sleep._

_*******_**FLASH BACK ENDS*****

Grimmjow smiled to himself at that memory. He looked at his watch an hour had passed as he was cleaning. "Time does fly when you're having fun" he thought to himself,

He sat down in a chair and turned on the television to watch the news. He was watching the news for about twenty minutes, when two arms wrapped around his neck.

He looked up to come face to face with his red eyed beauty, his hair tousled from sleeping and a slightly dopey expression on his face from not having completely woken up yet.

"Was I asleep long" Renji asked with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek.

"Only an hour" Grimmjow replied as he motioned for Renji to sit in his lap. He complied and curled up into Grimmjows lap.

Grimmjow slowly began to make butterfly kisses on Renji's face and neck, full well knowing Renji was always horny when he just woke up continued his ministration until Renji let out a moan. Renji stood up pulled Grimmjow up and led him to their bedroom where they continued what they had started just a few hours ago.

_~Kaibas_Princess~ AKA ~Seductive_Fairy336~_

_Please comment and Review it is much appreciated. Tell me what yah think, I love hearing stuff about my stories. Any flames saying that homosexuality is wrong will be deleted and given to my Hellhound as dinner seeing as you were warned fairly well in advance that this would be Yaoi... which is boy/boy or man/man loving :P. OKIES now that that's outta the way. If yah want more done tell me cause this was only suppose to be a one shot, I take requests if I know the pairing ^_^ YAY love yah guys tons and hope you read more of my stories… check yah and see yah laters _


End file.
